SotS Inc/NPCs
Balmy Buckets Balmy Buckets was a gnomish criminal who worked with SotS Inc, who teamed up with the players during an adventure to Lunas to investigate problems at the Mythril Theatre. When the team arrived, they all decided to audition for the show's director. While the players were very good, Balmy Buckets absolutely silenced the room with a powerful tear-inducing monologue from the play Nobility Wed. As such, he (alongside Hillevi) was given a role in the show while the other adventurers took their jobs of watching the aisles and performing guard duty for the oncoming threat of thieves. While Hillevi turned down a permanent role with the group, Balmy Buckets agreed to join the troupe upon his release from SotS. Months later, the players attended Balmy's graduation, learning in the process that before his incarceration, he was guilty of a variety of crimes involving the complete destruction of several young children. Benny the Bard Dona Amblecrown Dona Amblecrown '''was the subject of the first quest undertaken by guild members in the campaign. When Dona went missing, her mother, Lady Miri Amblecrown of Lunas put out a call for help. She knew her daughter was headed to Dwalevale but did not know why or when. As it turned out, Dona Amblecrown had fallen into a trap with a devil named ''Fierna''. To seal her pact, she had to forfeit all religion and all gods. Previously, Dona had fallen loosely under Pelor's church, and after she gave him up, a Deva of Pelor tried to convert her by telling her to head into the Ethereal Plane where she could talk with some departed spirits about the afterlife. Unfortunately, when Dona reached the Ethereal Plane, she was caught in a battle between Pelor's warrior and the devil's forces. She lost her life in the process. The players would discover the Deva later, and kill it mistakenly, thinking it was Dona's kidnappers. Ginny Luddite-Quickly 'Guinevere "Ginny" Luddite-Quickly '''was the hooligan daughter of Hillevi and Prince Zachary, who gave the final guild posting of the campaign. 15 years after the death of Hillevi's friends Iris, Duskella, and Krik-Et, Ginny hired Sots Inc. to take a large sum of money, as well as a few possessions of her former friends, out to Dardin where a group of clerics known as '''The Collectors '''were happy to resurrect the three old pals. Ginny's posting was picked up by a couple of nobodys, who were paid well for their job. Ginny took the three back to Jewelspar to surprise her mother during a party, but was immediately chastised for toying with the universe and playing with necromancy. Despite the trouble she got in, Ginny was thanked by her mother, who enjoyed seeing old friends for a little while during the party. Also of note, Ginny was a skilled archer. Grog Grog '''Grog Grog '''was a reoccurring NPC who put out a handful of requests with the guild, his first asking to "Unsmash the Well". As it turned out, Grog Grog was a very empathetic orc who had crushed a well in Squat, and as most guards and citizens attack or run when they see orcs, he enlisted the help of non-orcs to rebuild the well that he destroyed. His cuddly personality and aversion to combat made him a favorite of the guild, and they would return to assist Grog Grog nearly a year later when he was under attack by in the region who decided he was a weak and easy target, little did they know Grog Grog had friends in high places at the guild. Grumble Fist-Patrick Gunnar Irina '''Gunnar Irina '''was a gnomish archivist and alchemist who experimented with a variety of dark magics. Gunnar worked for AID, the partner company to SotS, run by the SotS founder Anema E. Core. Gunnar experimented on the warforged known as 11 before he escaped from the facility. 11 would later be arrested and brought into SotS Inc. In a show of loyalty, veteran member Kinky Guttsy sent members of the guild to take down Gunnar and help 11 get his vengance. 11 eventually killed Gunnar, and seconds later, the whole AID facility was sucked into The Underdark, taking 11 and Anema with it. Izell Reans '''The Great Bishop Izell Reans of the Church of Olidammara '''was the archbishop of the elven Olidammara church located in Jewelspar. He was hired by Solomon to resurrect Hillevi, the queen of Jewelspar, at the request of his sister and her friends. However, Solomon, his sister, and her friends all died before Izell arrived at Nymphsview. But he completed his mission after being directed on who to resurrect by Vimes, the captain of the Jewelspar Guard. Though the resurrection took a while, it was completed, and Vimes, Izell, and Hillevi all returned to Jewelspar intact. Kik Kak Kcha '''Kik Kak Kcha '(Kreen for "Raider Warrior Killer") is an elusive chameleon-esque Thri-Kreen that haunts the plains between Fyurl and Ugarat, an unstoppable and invisible assassin, Kik Kak Kcha is often called the '''Klick Klack Killer '''by locals who hear the stories of him. Though he is trained as an assassin, Kik finds just as much work stealing from magical item shops in the area, or robbing and fencing stolen magic items from travellers on the road. Kik is also paid by a Necromancer in the mountains north of Fyurl, and would often be called upon to stop nosy "adventuring" types who are trying to break into his lair (and or destroy him because he's pretty transparent about the whole evil necromancy thing). King Luddite '''King Trenton Luddite '''was the latest ruler of Jewelspar at the time of the campaign, in the early 740s PR. Trenton was a firm believer in magic as a source of chaos and unruliness. As a firm and loyal ruler of his people, he detested that which led to chaos. Luddite's rule was characterized as bland up to it's final days. A riot on the capital ended with outpourings of protest from the city, and eventually to King Luddite's resignation, and the installment of his son '''Zachary '''as the new ruler. Zachary's ruling wouldn't be seen in positive light for very long, however, as Trenton's words echoed after a magical attack on the city happened days after magic was legalized again. Kinky Guttsy Korranand the Great (and Kazak) '''Korranand the Great '''was the leader of The Seven Cities and enlisted the members of SotS to visit him in Ugarat for the grand voyage of the Iron Horse, a massive mechanical form of transportation invented by Mila Perturb. While Korranand himself was not able to meet for long, he sent his highest ranking official to join the trip on the machine, a great dog named '''Kazak. '''It was the job of the SotS members to protect Kazak from any sort of ambush or nefarious activity on the train. Unfortunately, Korranand went a bit overboard to protect his dog. To ensure his safety, he hired not just SotS, but 5 other guilds (including The Council of Wrath) to guard Kazak. The competition between the guilds was fierce, and skirmishes quickly broke out on board the vehicle. When the smoke cleared, Kazak was the only casualty, with a letter left behind by the Council of Wrath threatening SotS to release "KG". Korranand would later show up, 15 years later, at the 15 year anniversary party of Hillevi and Zachary's coronation, bringing a spectacular performance from western Pteris. The performance, a group of a dozen enslaved Kreen forced to dance and juggle for everyone's entertainment, did not go over well with the Queen. A quick skirmish ensued as enforcers (and the Queen's daughter Ginny) tried to free the Kreen, and Korranand quietly and humbly escued himself from the rest of the festivities, his creatures taken from him. Lip Und '''Lip Und '''was a member of Sick of this Shit Incorporated, a high ranking veteran, Lip had been under the guild's protection for 4 years when the campaign started. Being highly respected and trusted within the guild, Lip was assigned to take on a mission (A Horse and a Thief) with Hillevi and Krik-Et after the two of them were deemed irresponsible following certain events. Clothed in red cloaks with strange sigils embroidered on them, it was not a secret that Lip Und was a devout follower of Asmodeus, and at night he prayed for the return of devils to Quelmar. Despite his satanic worship, he was always reliable on quests. Lord Kitty '''Lord Kitty '''appeared briefly during one quest taken by the guild members, a quest put in by Lord Kitty's owner Mrs. Prewster.' Lord Kitty was apparently infected by a demon (though Prewster thought Lord Kitty was just pregnant) and the guild members needed exorcise the demon for Lord Kitty's owner, though ultimately the cat itself could not be saved, leading to Mrs. Prewster to deny the heroes their reward (though the guild was understanding). Lucinda the Siren '''Lucinda '''appeared several times when SotS members needed clarification on job postings. She was a true and tried Siren who worked the office that postings came through, a sort of post office. Her job was only to take in needy persons, calm their emotions if they were unable to express themselves fully or describe the issue (this was specifically why SotS hired a Siren) then transcribe the issue as well as the payment and other details on a job posting template that would then go to the guild for eager criminals to take on. Mussaro Stendarious '''Mussaro Stendarious '''is an extravagant and often time controversial director who toured the realm, selling out the largest amphitheaters and bandstands in Quelmar with his troupe known as the '''Oprus Magnificus'. Simultaneously flamboyant and hypermasculine, Mussaro not only put on drama, but lived in the drama. His absurd demands and high asking prices were matched by productions filled with magical spectacle and unforgettable performances, often times at the risk of the emotional stability of the actors. Stendarious was casting a production of Nobility Wed that would tour the realm, with open auditions being held at the Mythril Theatre in Lunas. At the auditions Hillevi gave a rousing performance and was invited to join the troupe, but she declined, as it would be a long time before she worked off her debts to society. A year later, the Oprus Magnificus returned to Oppidan, this time to perform for the Luddite royalty in Jewelspar. It was on this occasion that Killis Goodman hired some SotS inc members to impersonate the group, gaining access to the inner chamber of Jewelspar's massive palace. However, Mussaro appeared on the scene in the middle of their illegal production of Nobility Wed. Filled with rage, he attempted to stop the production and show the King Luddite that he was the real Mussaro, but the tactics of the impersonators led to his temporary incarceration, while they (illegally) performed the rest of the show for Jewelspar royalty. The Necromancer The Nameless Necromancer '''was a powerful wizard who built a well-protected lair in the mountains of Pteris north of Fyurl. The Necromancer was approached by Braeden and Juris as apparently he was said to have been both an associate of Azazel (who Braeden was hunting) and the latest owner of a powerful necromatic orb that Juris had become attuned to. The Necromancer killed Braeden during their attack on his lair, but was also killed by the adventurers, leaving his vast supply of potions and necromantic artifacts for the looting. However, Juris was the only one who took from him, reuniting himself with a very special orb of power. Ronald Nanciville Ronald's mother Rumand put a guild posting up ("Find My Missing Son") asking for members to help locate her son in Jewelspar who had disappeared during an incident related to Jewelspar's shadowfell connections. The guild members did a cursory search of the area, but gave up (and were soon distracted). However, months later, the members did complete the quest, finding Ronald's soul wandering the Astral Plane, needing guidance for an afterlife he had never settled on (Ronald was still figuring out his God). Ronald's soul was guided to one of the Outer Planes where it could rest forever. The members eventually returned to Rumand and told her what happened to Ronald, giving a bittersweet closure to the long missing-persons case. Ser Opula '''Ser Opula '''was the owner of the Mythril Theater in High Lunas. Ser Opula was involved in two quests that were put up. The first Opula himself put in, calling for reinforcements to guard his theater after several performances were interrupted by bandits sneaking in under the cover of darkness and robbing patrons in their seats. The second time, Ser Opula was present for a sponsored quest put up by Mussaro Stendarious (see above) who was looking for new actors to join his traveling troupe. Ser Opula was present at the auditions, but drew ire from SotS member Quarter Dorf as he has a religious objection against nobility and shows of wealth. Being both a lavish patron of the arts and a snobbish critic of performance, Opula became the target of a small revolution launched by Quarter Dorf, who believed theater should be able to be performed anywhere, including the streets. When Opula shut down Quarter Dorf's illegal production of Nobility Wed, Quarter Dorf broke into Opula's house, killed him in his room, and dangled his corpse out the window, leading to the SotS Inciting Incident: Ser Opula's Death in Lunas.h Sturm Brightblade '''Sturm Brightblade appears to be about eight years old. He is quiet and polite and has an air of royalty and honor about him. He explains that all those he knows have gone to defend the wall. He is the last of his house and heir to this throne-it is for him that the evil army came to attack. However, their attack was intercepted oddly enough by members of Sick of this Shit, who appeared magically in the throne room after taking on a mission involving a she-dungeon--a woman transformed into an astral dungeon thanks to the tricks of a rogue Nilbog. The members grabbed the boy moments before his death, and brought him back to SotS Inc, where he chose to work with the team. He was then occasionally seen as the front-desk secretary of the guild. WubWub ZoomZoom 'WubWub ZoomZoom '(real name Zorian Waymer) was a blue-skinned cleric and the best friend of Kinky Guttsy. While Kinky operated mostly in the shadows and ran his secret guild The Shadowgate, WubWub would work openly with SotS Inc, and would always be happy to introduce himself to new recruits, sizing them up, helping them out, and eventually vetting them to determine whether or not they were the right material for his friend's secret guild. WubWub was a cleric of Bane, and many of his powers revolved around keeping his friends alive and banishing enemies of Kinky. Solomon Solomon was Iris' evil twin brother, who ran a guild in Nymphsview and ultimately killed almost the whole party. Prince Zachary '''Prince Zachary Luddite-Quickley '''was the prince of Jewelspar when he was first encountered. A rule-breaking bad boy, Prince Zach dabbled and found fascination in the arcane, even when his own father put in place a ban on magic in the city. He was broken out of the jewelspar prison by Hillevi and her friends in SotS Inc, and became a fugitive from his own city. While on the run, he followed Hillevi into the Astral Plane on a mission known as The Hunt for Zugs. It was on on the Astral Plane that, realizing the stakes of the mission, Prince Zach and Hillevi were wedded (as it turns out Iris was ordained to wed them). Both of them survived the following battles against Zugs, Killis, and Krampus, returning home to live in Jewelspar and join the growing resistance against his father. In a riot on the capital, Zachary and his new wife led the peasents into the king's chamber, where he delivered a heartfelt speech (assisted by Iris, Captain Duskella, and Hillevi) and ultimately turned over the king's heart, who declared he would abdicate and allow his son to take the throne. In his first act as king, Zachary legalized magic in the city. Prince Zachary was a skilled martial artist, wielding a noble axe passed down to him known as "Facebreaker".